Maybe
by A True Weasley
Summary: Scorpius gets in a fight with his family and spends some of his Christmas with the Weasleys and Potters. He wishes he could be a part of their family. Maybe someday.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Scorpius winced as his parents and grandparents argued again, over the same topic that had been discussed many, many times.<p>

"Filthy blood traitors, that Arthur _likes _those dirty Muggles-"

He closed his eyes, trying to drown out the yelling.

They had no idea that he and Rose had been best friends since first year and that he loved her. No, they didn't even know he kissed her, or that they used to run down the halls holding hands before she started dating someone. And they didn't know the internal pain he was suffering from knowing she choose the other boy instead of him.

"Quiet, Narcissa! The Potters are completely different from the Weasleys, those filthy blood traitors-"

He remembered the first time the fact that he should dislike the Weasleys was mentioned. Up until that point, it had been hidden from him, whispered from family member to family member.

* * *

><p><em>Scorpius, his parents, and grandparents all sat around a table. His mother cleared her throat, and everyone looked up.<em>

"_I hear the Weasley girl is supposed to be bright."  
>"Weasley," growled his grandfather, "The Weasleys are disgraces to Wizarding society, blood traitors-"<em>

_Narcissa winced, as Weasley reminded her of Potter, of whom she owed not going to Azkaban._

"_Do not associate yourself with their lot-the Potters, the Weasleys…they're filthy. Ignore them. Top their grades in every class," his grandfather said, his dark eyes staring him down, glaring._

_Scorpius was confused as to why he should hate people he hadn't even known. He just nodded._

_His father and grandfather stared at him, their cold eyes narrow and their faces serious. Scorpius just stared back, attempting to mimic them._

* * *

><p>Now, Scorpius knew that his grandfather had briefly disliked the Weasleys and the Potters less than he did now, but that was after the war, and Scorpius wasn't alive to know what that was like. His grandmother, who had a change of heart after the war, tried to ignore Lucius' comments about them. And his father simply disliked them and expected his son to grow up to be the same.<p>

Scorpius sat like he did years ago in the same situation, except for this time; he wasn't going to listen anymore.

"Stop."  
>His grandfather raised his eyebrows threateningly. "What did you say?"<br>"I said stop. Just because you were raised on some idea that Purebloods are best and 'blood traitors' are not doesn't mean I have to believe the same. Blood status doesn't matter to me. Neither does the fact that they like Muggles. The Weasleys and Potters are nice."

"What?" his father turned to him, his grey eyes wide and horrified.

"I'm-I'm friends with them. The Weasleys and Potters, I mean. In fact, Rose and I-" he watched the winces around the table, as Rose was a Weasley he was told specifically to stay away from-"have kissed. And she's my best friend. Now-Now you have to deal with it, because I'm not about to stop. If you'll excuse me," he said, getting up and grabbing his jacket, "I have somewhere to be."

He stalked off to the fireplace and Flooed himself over to the Burrow, where he knew Rose was spending her Christmas vacation.

He thumped into the living room and everyone at the table turned to see what was going on.

"Erm…" he said quietly, clearing his throat, "Do you mind if I spend Christmas with you?"  
>Arthur raised an eyebrow at Molly and she gave him a stern look. He nodded stiffly and jerked his head at a chair sitting in the corner.<p>

Scorpius walked over and pulled the chair up next to Rose, and the talking resumed, but there were still glances at him.

"What happened?" Rose muttered, her face concerned.

"They…they were arguing," he said quietly, not meeting her eyes, "About you, and your family…and I stood up for you and left. I told them…I told them we kissed and were friends…"  
>Rose's eyes clouded over. She could see the pain written all over his face, and she knew how he was going to go home to an angry family. She moved her hand out from under the table and over to his and squeezed it.<p>

Scorpius relished in the moment, expecting her to let go. But she didn't, and just looked at him, her mouth slightly open and her eyes wide and scared.

"We broke up." It came out not even a whisper, her face falling.

Scorpius reached out, hugging her tight. He noticed people leaving the table, and she pulled him up, holding his hand, and dragged him out into the hall.

Her eyes were glistening with tears, and she could barely manage to get words out.

"I need you," she uttered quietly, "Please…forgive me. I was wrong, I…I shouldn't have dated him…it should've been you, should've been you all along…"

She grabbed him and kissed him.

Scorpius pulled her close.

"I think I love you," she said, whispering into his shoulder, which was as tall as she was compared to him.

Scorpius kissed her again, basking in the happiness which would disappear when he returned home.

"My girlfriend," he said, smiling at her, arms around her waist, "Rose Weasley. Sure is gonna annoy my parents."

Rose kissed his nose. "I don't care."

"I'm glad."

They walked out into the living room, arms around each other, and smiled at the people with the open mouths. When they passed Albus, he smiled and nodded.

They sat on the couch and talked for a while, and eventually Rose fell asleep on his shoulder.

"I need you too, Rosie," he whispered to her, "I love you."

He sat quietly, ignoring the stares from others, and took in the moment.

He looked at the people surrounding him. Lily, with her bright red hair and laughing face, her arms looped around Lorcan. Albus Severus, the spitting image of his father, talking mischievously to his brother, James Sirius. The adults all crowded around the table, Harry with his arm around Ginny, Ron with his arm around Hermione, and Mr. Weasley, whose eyes darted back and forth from Scorpius to Rose and back to the family.

He thought about his own family. His father and grandfather's cold, piercing eyes, cruelly judging him and pointing out his flaws. His quiet grandmother, who winced whenever she heard "Potter." His mother, a silent yet ever-present force in the house. The unhappy, cold house where his happiness drained. And as he sat surrounded by people who he enjoyed being with so much, he thought, "Maybe."

_Maybe someday it could be me._

He shook the thought out of his head. He looked at Rose's sleeping face, and maybe someday. But not now.

Deep down, he knew he would. Maybe he wasn't consciously acknowledging it, but he knew. He'd marry her. He'd get the girl he's always wanted, he'd be with the family he'd always longed for.

But not now. He stared wistfully at a sleeping Rose.  
>Maybe.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! Sorry about the missed update for Project PULL, but this is my entry for the past update, not this upcoming one. I have somewhat of Writer's Block again, which is why this wasn't up when it was supposed to be. Please review!<strong>


End file.
